Dancing Through Her Mind
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: Misa was young, in love, on top of the world, and nobody on earth could stop her Light. So she danced. -Oneshot-


Misa danced.

She raised her arms above her head, twirling and swaying, moving her body to the beat of the music. It was nice to be here, a place where there was no plotting or intrigue, and the only secrets required were those necessary to keep her phone number from guys who took her flirtatious antics a little too seriously. Misa giggled at the idea she would ever devote her attention to anyone but her beloved Light Yagami.

The song ended, to be replaced by one she didn't like as much. She moved off the dance floor and seated herself at the bar. Rather than ordering any drinks, she situated herself so as to be facing the masses of people still dancing. It seemed that everywhere she looked, she saw couples; only a few were alone or with their friends, and those were wholeheartedly involved in their attempts to hook up with the hottest guy they saw. Misa's smile slipped; maybe she would order a drink after all.

No sooner had she turned from the dance floor than two girls appeared, shy and overcome with nervous giggles. "Are you Misa Amane?" one of them asked breathlessly. Misa flashed a brilliant smile and replied in the affirmative. The other girl, eyes wide with gleeful awe, held out one of Misa's albums and a marker, too overcome to say anything. Taking the hint, Misa accepted the items and signed the album.

Her signature was flawless, of course. In the earliest days of her fame she'd spent hours perfecting her signature for occasions such as these.

The girls squealed some enthusiastic, barely-audible thank-yous and disappeared into the crowd. Misa laughed quietly, but abruptly sobered with the realization that they couldn't have been much older than she was when her family was killed.

Had she known, that long-ago day, when she would grow up to be? Did she have any idea, in those young and innocent days, the sort of things she would do? Well, those were silly questions; of course there could be no way to know the future. But Misa knew that above all else, there had been some small part of her that desperately wanted revenge on the murderer. She would have done anything, and she'd been so _glad_ when Kira brought justice upon him…

After all her loving admiration of Kira, when she'd discovered the Death Note she'd immediately decided that she would use it to help him. No other ideas had ever even crossed her mind; she knew the moment she'd learned the rules. What else was there to do? She would take up the pen of righteousness and join her Light in the struggled against evil, his equal in the judgment of the new world.

And she was his equal. Who else could judge the unworthy with him? Who else could be of such use to Light as she, with her Shinigami eyes and her Death Note? No other woman had lasted; she'd seen them all come and go, secure in the knowledge that they were all only being used. The facts must be faced: Light Yagami loved only Misa Amane.

He trusted her with everything. Only she and the Shinigami knew the full extent of Light's schemes. Nothing was hidden from her, and when it was, she knew Light had excellent reasons for everything he did. All Misa wanted was to be useful to him, the man to whom she owed everything. To be loved by him in return was beyond all she had ever dreamed.

Misa was confident in her belief that Light's love was sincere. He'd said so, after all, and Light only ever lied to his enemies. Misa giggled again at the idea she could ever be Light's enemy. No, he definitely loved her, the woman who did everything she could to help him achieve his dreams.

She was suddenly called back to mundane reality by the bartender. "Hey there gorgeous, you gonna buy a drink?"

Misa showed her bright smile again. "Sure, why not?" she yelled over the noise of the club, and placed her order. Draining the glass quickly, she made her way back to the dance floor. He rfavorite song was playing now.

She danced. She was young, she was in love, and one day she would rule the world at Light's side as his queen. She had powers like nobody else, and anyone who got in their way would be destroyed for their blasphemy. She was on top of the world; not one person on earth could bring her down. She had no cares, no worries. Everything in her life was once again going just perfectly.

So Misa danced.

* * *

_For Michelle_


End file.
